Fnaf 2 vs the proxys
intro Wiz: Today we look at two horror charaters that haunted the internet for a while. Boomstick: Team FNAF 2 Wiz: Vs Masky, Hoodie, Ticci toby, and two mistery fighters. Boomstick: Team fnaf 2 will have a mystery fighter as well. Wiz: Its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who wound win.. Boomstick: A Death Battle! (It shows the FNAF 2 team with someone hidden in the shadows looking at team proxys with two shadowed characters) Withered Animatronics Wiz: Before we had the Freddy Fazbear we know today their was just a kid enjoying his time at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Boomstick: Wiz is this going to be a complicated story? Wiz: Yeah but only because the writer is horrible at writing about fnaf characters. Boomstick: And he is doing a fight with 10 of them? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: wh- is this guy- lets just continue. This whole thing is stupid. Wiz: The Child went backstage with someone in a golden Freddy animatronic suit. The Child went missing that same day. The parents started to see blood and mucus coming out of the Freddy Fazbear animatronics eyes and nose. Boomstick: Freddy Fazbear was left in the repair room where he was broken and falling apart. Wiz: Freddy Fazbear came back and he tried to kill the night guard because of a programing glitch or it could be a spirit. This is basically the same for the other animatronics except replace Freddy Fazbear with their names. Boomstick: WOOOO! Wiz: Boomstick please don't. Boomstick: This is some paranormal stuff. Wiz: You know about the security cameras right? Boomstick: Wiz you are only proving my point. Wiz: I mean yeah but Five nights at Freddys is actually good. Boomstick: Wiz don't say stuff like that you will offend someone by saying something like that. Wiz: Oh sorry I dislike paranormal movies because they don't do the "caught on video" thing like other stuff with less of a budget can do. Boomstick: I mean that's better but someone will still get triggered. Wiz: Still I don't like the paranormal movies. People will still get triggered because we are using Five nights at Freddys characters. Boomstick: They are not all that bad but for his stuff! Freddy is strong enough to crush a human into a animatronic suit with a endo-skeleton. He is fast enough so normal people can see him. Wiz: Freddy Fazbear can easily be hacked, he is vulnerable to heat, he is mostly deadly between 12 pm to 6 am and he can be tricked with someone who has a Freddy Fazbear mask on. They can all also be driving away with light. The mask trick doesn't work on Foxy. Boomstick: The 12 PM to 6 AM thing could just be a game mechanic Toy Animatronics w/ mystery fighter Wiz: Out with the old and in with the new we have the toy animatronics. Boomstick: The toy animatronics consist of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and the puppet. Wiz: Boomstick: Hey sense the mystery fighter wasn't in the old fnaf team you know what this means? Boomstick: Is it that the myster fighter doesn't exist? Wiz: N-no it means that the mystery fighter is apart of the new fnaf side of team FNAF 2 Boomstick: Oh cool! Wiz: When the old animatronics were put in the store room they were replaced with the new Toy animatronics. Boomstick: 100% new and 100% still killer. Wiz: Yes with a glitch in the programing the toy animatronics they would go and attack the night guard in new and seemingly not in accidental way. Boomstick: Yeah it seems like every animatronic that walks into that pizzeria other become possessed or are just bent on killing everything. Wiz: Ghost busters should probably check that out. Boomstick: Well the new animatronics don't really do anything the old ones cant do. They all are equally as strong the only one being stronger is the puppet. Wiz: Yeah the normal animatronics can easily kill a human and stuff them into animatronic suits. Boomstick: In the books they can lift up arcade cabnets and throw them. Wiz: Toy Freddy will walk to the player through the hallways. Toy Bonnie will attack through the right vent. mangle will also attack from the right vent. the puppet will attack the player if the music box isn't winded up. Toy Chica will attack through the left vent. Boomstick: Wiz you are killing me! Tell me who the mystery fighter? Wiz: It is arguably the most hatted five night at freddys characters.....Balloon boy! Boomstick: you serious? Wiz: What? Boomstick: All of this hype for Balloon boy? Wiz: Yeah what other fnaf 2 character could we have added? Boomstick: Why not golden freddy? WIz: Well Golden Freddy is seen more as a figment of the players mind like something you would see if you are sleep deprived. Boomstick: okay I see. Wiz: Balloon boy will go though the left vent and tamper with the flash light. Boomstick: The toy animatronics can be fooled with anyone with a Freddy mask on, they can be drawn away with light, and they can easily be hacked. the last two are a little might not work on Balloon Boy. Masky Wiz: Masky or better known as Tim Wright is one of the main protagonist and antagonist of the web series Marble Hornets. Tim Wright was first shown in entry 9 as an actor in Alexs movie that never got finished. Tim was next seen in entry 15 when he is talking to Jay about the set of Marble Hornets. Boomstick: WIz is this going to be a stupidly long and complicated story? Wiz: About 80 ish entrys of story, Boomstick: ugh well the masked man made his debut in entry 18 where he attacks Jay. He managed to knock out Jay and take him to his car taking his pocket knife. In entry 19 The masked man is seen in Jays house watching Jay sleep and he probably took some stuff. In entry 23 Masky chases Jay through the woods next to Brains house. Masky doesn't attack Jay only chases him. entry 33 Masky goes back to attacking Jay but Jay fends off Masky and gets away as Masky had a limp, Wiz: In entry 35 Jay was checking a abandoned house for a second time and instead of finding nothing like the first time he found Masky with a knife. Alex attacked Masky and Jay got the knife. Masky was unmasked as Tim and Alex broke Tims Leg. In entry 52 Masky saves Jay and Jessica from Alex who is holding a gun to them. Boomstick: any more important history info Wiz? Wiz: Well Tim soon took control of his masky form and he became the person behind the camera for the last few entrys. In those enrtys Tim stood up to the observer, kill Hoodie, took most control of his Masky alt ego. Boomstick: Masky is great at using his environment to help him fight. Masky is not as creative as someone like Frank West but he can use a simple pipe as a dangerous weapon or even a little rock. He has pills that turn him normal but make him super resistant to mind, memory, and sleep manipulation. Masky also has some form of regeneration that's greater then a humans. Wiz: The pills are not a complete immunity to the manipulation, he is mostly human, he has anger problems, and he is insane while Masky. Hoodie Wiz: Brain Thomas was first shown in the early entrys as an actor from Alex show, Marble Hornets. Brain was confused and annoyed by Alex attitude. It was unclear about what happened to Brain during the making of Marble Hornets. In entry 51 it shows Brain walking in a burned and building that was going to be used for Brains characters old school. During the filming Brain got uneasy and tried to speed the filming up but they were attacked by The Operator. Boomstick: When the camera comes back it shows Brian is running all over the building looking for Alex. Instead of finding Alex he finds Tim coughing in the corner of the room. When Brain turns he sees The Operator. When the camera comes back someone is dragging Brain way. Wiz: in Entry 54 it shows Brain fine so that shows it takes place before entry 51. Brain is walking with Alex and Tim to his apartment and they talk about the trailer music. In entry 55 Brain is seen talking about shooting location Boomstick: Enough about Brain we now need to talk about his alt ego. Wiz: Yes The hood man. Boomstick: No its Hoodie. Wiz: Actually Hoodie and Masky are the fan made names that kind of became their known name. Boomstick: I'm still calling him Hoodie. Wiz: Fine go ahead. The Hood man was first show in entry 39 where he stalks alex while he is asleep in his car. In entry 61 it is reviled when to be one of the person behind the ToTheArk account. Boomstick: Hoodie in entry 83 is shown attacking Tim. Hoodie is left hanging off of a windowsill and he falls by Tim. Hoodie is considered dead. Wiz: Tim took a tape that was in The Hood man pocket that is shown to be the audition tape for Marble Hornets. In entry 86 it is confirmed that the hood man is Brain and that he did die by the fall. Boomstick: Brain has Tims medication and he has Alexs gun. With the pills Brain is resistant to sleep, memory, and mind manipulation. Brain is also great at hacking. WIz: Brain is still human and the pills don't make him immune to the manipulation. Ticci-Toby Wiz: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers wasn't your normal kid. Toby was born with several different mental illnesses like most creepypastas. Boomstick: Tim and Brain technically had mental issues. Wiz: But they didn't have 6 and they worked through them mostly in their stories. His mental illnesses made it hard for Toby to fit in which led him to being homeschool, From this his father fell into Alcoholism, drugs, and gambling. Tobys mother and sister, Lyra helped him though this. Boomstick: When do we got to the bad thing that makes Toby snap. Wiz: Now. When Toby and Lyra went somewhere they got into a horrible car accident killing his sister in the impact. Toby was rushed to the hospital and he survived but he became less social, not eating, and he was loosing his memories. Toby started to get hallucinations about being outside of the hospital and seeing Lyras corpse. Toby was soon checked into see a psychiatrist to help him but it was useless as Toby saw a vision of Lyra telling him to kill his father. Toby obeyed the voiced and he killed his father. Toby ran away and he set his neighborhood on fire to get away from the police but Toby was stuck inside the flames. Toby saw a tall man and he passed out with the tall thing erasing Tobys mind and making him a loyal proxy. Boomstick: Was the tall thing slender man? Wiz: of course Boomstick: Toby has two twin hatchets that he uses to kill and he has superhuman strength and other stuff, he has stealth skills, he has a immunity to pain. and he has gasoline and matches. WIz: Toby is still human, he has C.I.P.A making him numb to pain, Schizophrenia giving him speaking problems, delusions. and weird movements, Tourette syndrome giving him tics in his neck and joints, P.T.S.D or better known as post traumatic stress disorder after his car accident with Lyra, and amnesia from Slender man. Mystery fighter Wiz: Now Boomstick look at this man very closely. Boomstick: Okay. Wiz: Who is he? you should know this. Boomstick: Oh that's Even from EverymanHybrid but he isn't a proxy. Wiz: Well you are half right. Boomstick: What? Wiz: well this is Habit the person possessing Even. Boomstick: Now that's cheating! Wiz: Did I say I was fair? Boomstick: whatever get on with the history. Wiz; Well lets start off with the host for Habit, Fairmount Evan, or Patient Evan. Boomstick: Long story time? Wiz: Long story time. Boomstick: Ugh.... Wiz: Doctor James Corenthal found Even with the other Fairmount children and he raised them. He stated that Even only responded to the name Habit as it was the name his dead mother called him. Evan was involved in several bloody incidents at the Fairmount children's hospital like killing a young nurse with a fork or killing rabbits to reenact the crucifixion of Jesus. After that Evan wasn't able to have writing equipment but he did have a camera to write as a diary. Boomstick: EverymanHybrid started off as a fitness tutorials with a little bit of horror but it changed when The Slender man started to mess with their lives like stalking them and messing with their dreams. Soon as more mysterious stuff happened a hidden video popped up on the channel. Habit was foreshadowed in the video and with the song "Who Could Win A Rabbit" playing in the background. When the cast lost a friend named Ryan the found the SEVENTRAILSOFHABIT witch was a tournament held by HABIT. Wiz: This tournament has seven challenges and they are 1. You have to bury and abandoned a cherished object. 2. Elect team leaders and get rid of 16 player or as he calls them Rabbits. 3. sever ties with a friend and blame it on them. 4. recite a poem that habit provided. 5. create a gift for a friend and destroy it in front of them. 6. protest local government area saying HABIT should be the new leader. 7. keep your body breathing. Boomstick: That last one is very...cryptic. Well for powers he has a lot like mind control, technology manipulation, teleportation, some form of time control and a lot of other stuff. Wiz: Habit has committed lots of crimes in his many years like mass genocide, possession, and torture just to name a few. Mystery Fighter Wiz: Okay now Boomstick you have one more character to look at and guess okay? Boomstick: Okay just remove the filter. Wiz: I did. Boomstick: Its still black and white. Wiz: I know. Boomstick: Okay is this Firebrand? Wiz: No this is The Observer one of the members of the Collective and one of the main villains of TribeTwelve. In the game of chess in TribeTwelve he is called "The Eyes" or "The Sentinel" the black rook. During this he took out the white pawn or Sarah. The observer is represented by two eyes intersecting and he contacts Noah through physical means like packages and notes but he mostly does through codes, black and white messages, files, or hacking his twitter or YouTube channel. Boomstick: The Observer is used for Slender mans personal needs and stated to be more of a tool for Slender man to be disposed off when his purpose is fulfilled. On November 10 of 2012 Noah showed pictures of a letter saying "I'm so sorry Noah. They're too powerful. Kill me... I'm only a tool. He can't use my body then. Kill me, Kill me, Kill me" with Noah saying its the same hand writing as his friend, Kevin Haas. It is confirmed in a few episodes that Kevin Haas in the vessel for The Observer to stalk Noah through his hotel rooms or at Sarahs house. Speaking of Sarahs house The Observer possessed Noah to kill Sarahs friend Kate and soon after killed Sarah for himself and posting it on her twitter with "asuperfluousvariablehasbeeneliminatedfromtheequation blackrooktakeswhitepawn⊙". Wiz: The Observer has Noah trapped in this infinite repeating board walk messing with Noahs mind and driving him insane to turn him into his future insane self, Firebrand, and from looking at Firebrand he succeeded at least once braking firebrand away from Slender mans control and make him a part of the collective. Boomstick: The Observer has time manipulation as he has changed the time of day in crawlspace, he has mind manipulation as he has brainwashed Noah before, spiritral manipulation as he is possessing someone, he has teleportation and time travel, and he is able to see through his symbol but he can choose to not. Wiz: unlike HABIT The Ovbserver needs a vessal to communicate with the physical world, he doesnt have complate free will, and his host is only comparable to athletic humans. pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants are set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Fight! Masky, Hoodie, and Ticci Toby walk into the abandoned freddy fazbear restaurant. Hoodie grabs a rock and he tosses it through one of the windows shattering it on impact. The group sneaks in and they look around. ???: Oh hey! you guys made it! The three turns around and see HABIT eating old pizza. HABIT: Okay now we have to wait for The Observer! The observer walks in from one of the hallways. HABIT: And thats everyone! the fun shall start.....Now! As the clock turns to midnight the lights of the pizzarea and the animatronics turn on. HABIT: One rule Mr Observer no time stuff. The Observer nods and they all walk around the pizzarea. Ticci Toby looks into the supply closet. A light glows from the corner and Ticci Toby slowly walks to it. Withered Freddy jumps at Ticci Toby trying to grab him. Ticci Tobt dodges and he slashes at Withered Freddy with his hatchets. Withered Freddy continues to try to grab Ticci Toby but he continues to dodge and cut whats left of Withered Freddys suit. Ticci Toby cuts one of Withered Freddys wires making his head stay still not being able to even turn it. Balloon Boy walks around and he turns around once and a while as he hears laughing. HABIT tosses a bitten old slice of pizza at Balloon Boys head. Balloon Boy trys to make a sound but HABIT covers Balloon Boys mouth. HABIT: Now now my poor friend I am Mankinds bad HABIT and i am going to set your soul free. By killing you and taking your soul! HABIT grabs Balloon boy and he slams him into a wall. HABIT runs and he kicks Balloon boy making dent in his chest. Balloon boy makes a loud noise as HABIT continues to make dent in Balloon Boy. Toy Chica hears the sound and she walks to the sound but she is stopped when The Observer laughs while peaking out of a tall pile of presents. Chica walks to The Observer but she notices the Observer moved and is behind her. Chica swings at The Observer but he teleport away. The Observer kicks Chica down and he walks into the kitchen. Chica gets up and she walks into the Kitchen. She trips over a present and The Observer walks to Chica. The Observer laugh and he walks to the sink turning off the water. The Observer walks back to Chica with a huge pot full of water and he dumps it on Chica short her out. Masky walks to HABIT and Balloon boy with a crowbar and he smack Balloon Boy damaging his voice box and he smashes Balloon Boys head. HABIT walks off and when he leaves Balloon Boy gets up. Masky looks at Balloon boy and he smashes Balloon Boys chest smashing his body into broken plastic and bent metal. Masky slowly walks to Balloon boys head. Balloon boy looks at Masky and he sees through the eye holes in his mask to see Maskys insane eyes. Masky starts to beat Balloon boys head. The operator smiles down at the dead animatronic but he stops when he hears something crawling in from the ceiling and the wall. Mangle jumps at The Operator but he ducks. Mangle goes flying at into the wall. The observer grabs two butcher knifes and he stabs them into Mangle and the wall. The Observer laughs but mangles shoulder bites The Observers leg. Mangles shoulder slowly bites down more but The Observer kicks the shoulder off. The Observer laughs as he grabs a knife digging into Mangles exoskeleton and wires. Ticci Toby stumbles out of the supply closet as withered Freddy chases after him. Masky looks at Withered Freddy and he runs at him smashing his head with a crowbar. Ticci Toby runs off and he bumps into HABIT. HABIT: Hows the fun my tic toc friend! Ticci Toby says nothing as he pushes HABIT out of the way of Withered Foxys hook. HABIT: Hey! What the h- Oh i see now. Good man. Ticci Toby slashes at Withered Foxy and HABIT gets up grabbing a chair swinging it to smack Withered Foxy down. Ticci Toby jumps onto Withered Foxy cutting his wires leaving him empty. Hoodie walks on to the stage and he hears creeks from behind him. Hoodie turns around to see withered Chica. Withered Chica stumbles to Hoodie with a loud metallic screeching. Hoodie pulls out his gun and he shoots withered Chica in the chest and the head unloading the entire clip. Withered Chica still stumbles to Hoodie and he walks to Withered Chica. Hoodie runs behind withered Chica and he jumps onto her back. Withered Chica stumbles around trying to get Hoodie off but she is stopped when she feels her programming being hacked. Masky kicks Withered Freddy down and he smashes Withered Freddys head in exposing his exoskeleton head. Withered Freddy grabs Masky trying to crush him but masky smashes Withered Freddys arms off pulling the wires complacently out. Masky gets up and he smashes Withered Freddys legs making him immobile and useless. HABIT walks off from the dying Withered Foxy and he walks into the bathroom to see Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie runs at HABIT but he teleports away. HABIT appears behind Toy Bonnie and he flips Toy Bonnie onto his back. Toy Bonnie trys to get up but HABIT drags Toy Bonnie into the bathroom. HABIT fills up a sink and he grabs Toy bonnies head shoving it into the sink drowning the blue animatronic in a brownish water sending sparks everywhere. Withered Bonnie walks to Hoodie and Hoodie points at him sending withered Chica after him. The two animatronics punch at each other denting each others metal and suit. Masky and HABIT walk in and sit down watching the two animatronics duke it out. Withered Bonnie grabs Withered Chicas jaw ripping it off. Withered Chica grabs withered Bonnies arm, ripping it off. The two animatronics end the fight by pulling both of their heads off killing them both. HABIT: Sorry about the pet. If it makes you feel any better i can try to get you a new one called Sparky. The Observer walks in holding Mangles head in victory limping from the injury he got from the bite. HABIT: We win roll credits! The music box starts to wind down and The Puppet is awoken angered from the lack of music and the death of his friends. The Puppet flys at Masky knocking him down and scratching at him. Hoodie trys to hack The Puppet but the Puppet tosses Hoodie across the pizzarea and into the office. Ticci Toby swings his hatches at The Puppet but he easily grabs the hatches tossing them and Toby away like trash. HABIT laughs and The Observer watches with a evil grin across his face. The Puppet notices The Observer injury and he jumps at him cutting at his injury. HABIT gets angered and he kicks The Puppet off of The Observer. HABIT: I can respect a man whop manipulated people like Puppets but not when they go for the weaker one! HABIT jumps onto the Puppet punching him braking his suit. The observer crawls to Ticci Toby and Toby helps get The observer up. As HABIT and The Puppet are fighting Toby and The Observer get Masky and Hoodie seeing that they are fine. Toby, The Observer, Masky, and hoodie run to see HABIT is choking the Puppet and the Puppet is choking HABIT. The observer runs and Stabs the puppets eyes with two knifes, Toby cuts The Puppet legs with his hatchets, Masky smashes The Puppets Chest with his crowbar, and HABIT tosses The Puppet to the wall braking his legs and arms. HABIT laughs as Hoodie walks to The Puppet aiming the gun at the Puppets head pulling the trigger blowing the Puppets head off. KO! It shows the dead Animatronics and HABIT winking at the camera as the Pizzarea burns down Result Wiz; Poor robots. Boomstick; But the animatronics had numbers. Wiz; True but HABIT had the most experiance out of everyone give him and the proxys an advantage. The Proxys were faster but the animatronics were stronger. Hoodie, The observer, and HABIT could hack the animatronics turining them against each other. Boomstick: The Proxys had the range and weapon advantage and with everything Team fnaf has the strangth advantage and The Proxys had basically everything else making team fnaf 2 disbandered. Wiz: The Winner is The Proxys. NEXT TIME! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l62OY19rZ7k VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2OVO_bkJus VS RWBY, JNPR, CRDL. (couldnt find a good video for them) Red Team (TF2) VS The Reds and Blues (RvB) vs RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL Category:Gamehost0007